


Lonely

by TheMasksWeWear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drifter as a bottom?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasksWeWear/pseuds/TheMasksWeWear
Summary: The Drifter and the Guardian have been becoming better friends and spending more time together, and when the Guardian visits one day it gets pretty spicy.
Relationships: The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've never actually written porn before, but, uh, I kinda got this idea and felt like maybe someone else would enjoy it too. This is actually my first attempt at writing something like this, so sorry if it's a bit rough! I've felt burnt out from Destiny lately, and I haven't had my hopes up about getting more Drifter content for a lot longer. The Europa tease got me pretty excited though, and hopefully we'll get at least a minute of something new from/about him... But till then, here's my contribution! Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Edit: I have re-posted a new version of this where the Guardian is an actual character, and I'm adding more chapters to it!

The Drifter sat at his workbench, head resting on his folded arms, lightly dozing. His mind was muddled with thoughts of all the things he still had to get done, and worrying about what his future was going to look like. He heard the sound of someone transmat onto the Derelict, and he rubbed at his eyes, trying to shake off the exhaustion. He started to get up, before hearing someone call out "it's me, just a sec." 

He let out a sigh and sank back onto his stool, allowing some of his tiredness to show. He heard the sounds of footsteps reverberate off of the metal walkway, just outside the room. Not long after, someone stepped out and walked through the snow over to him. It was the Guardian. *The* Guardian, his favourite one of the Traveler-loving bunch. The only one who really bothered putting time into talking to him these days. 

"Alright hotshot, what can I do for you today? Need some help with alien tech again? Or maybe you just wanted to see how ol' Drifter is holding up? Just fine, thanks."

The Guardian walked up to him and leaned against the table, and ruffled his hair. "Sure, you're really fooling me." 

"Hey hey, easy there! I ain't a little kid! And I am, really, fine. Just a little tired. Promised Spider I'd fashion something together for him, but it's been difficult getting all the parts together. Paid a good price, though." He sighed, and pushed the scraps of weapon parts and random assortments of tools and junk away from him. "Alright, I'll bite. What's on your mind?"

"Drifter, I…" he paused, searching for words. He picked at the marks on his armor, stalling for more time. "I, uh… I want to get to know you better."

Drifter chuckled, brushing it off. "What, is that some kind of pickup line? You're going to have to try harder than that to win me over, hotshot." 

"I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Tell you what, I'll give you a little something. I do what I have to to survive, and that probably doesn't include me staying here for very long. This old man has appreciated your company, but don't count on me sticking around." 

The Guardian scoffed. "I know that. You mumble about it all the time. But I'm the only one that bothers to come by, and you don't exactly chit chat with other vendors on the tower. Plus… I have this feeling about you, when you let your guard down a little more when you're with me. I guess, what I'm really asking is if you're, well… lonely."

"I don't have time for this today, Guardian. I got a lot on my mind," he stood up at sat down heavily on the bed, eyes not meeting his, "and I don't think this is a good use of either of our time."

The quickdraw moved to stand next to him and leaned in until his nose was almost pressing against the others, and stared at him, unblinking. "Like I said: I'm serious. I want to get to know you better. Honestly? I'm pretty lonely too."

The Drifter stared back, considering his words. "Not sure if you realize it, but you're playin' a mighty dangerous game right now."

"Hm, you're right, maybe I am confused," the Guardian said as he placed a light kiss on his jaw. "Am I?" 

The rogue reached up to comb his fingers through the other's hair, reaching a decision. "Right now, I don't think I mind either way." 

The quickdraw urgently pushed his mouth against the Drifter's, kissing him and deepening it when it was eagerly reciprocated. He moved his hand down from his shoulder, down his chest, then to his crotch, which he started pressing against, before lightly grinding against him as they kissed.

"Fuck, it's been like… what, decades, since I've actually had sex with anyone? I've spent so much time running around the place that I haven't felt up to finding even a quick fling. And now… These past years it's become nigh impossible. Everyone in the nearby system knows me, and now I've got a reputation to hold. I can't just fly off to a faraway place in search of someone 'cause I gotta keep running Gambit.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to even consider trusting someone, really trusting someone, and letting them get in close. My crews have been great, no question there, but they're comrades, and that's different.

"I can't believe that you of all people ended up being the one who managed to slip past my defenses."

The Guardian smiled softly. "To be fair, I'm just as surprised. Gambit snuck it's way into being my main focus, and you just slipped right in behind it. Before I even realized it, I had started to really care about you. I trust you. I trust that you might hurt me, because you've been hurting for a long time, and that's just how it is sometimes. Even if something happens, I understand the costs. I know you're lonely. I… see a lot of myself in you sometimes."

The Drifter slipped off his coat, dropping it onto the workbench stool, and sat back against the wall behind his bed. The Guardian leaned forward and gently unclipped his belt, and loosed his robes enough to bare his chest, kissing his collarbones softly. 

He reached out and gently pressed his hand against the Drifter's crotch, stroking it, earning a groan. "I don't want you to be lonely anymore."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear and whispered "I want to fuck you."

The Drifter groaned, and the Guardian yanked the rogues pants down to just past his knees and pulled out his length, starting to rub up and down. Drifter sighed, sinking into his touch. "By the way…" The other man looked up, and Drifter continued, face starting to lightly flush from excitement. "I like it rough."

The Guardian mumbled "that's pretty hot" before leaning down and sucking harshly on the head, grabbing and stroking him more roughly than before. That's when the Drifter started to moan in earnest, hands lightly grabbing the material of the sleeping bag they were on. 

The Guardian grabbed the Drifter's waist with one hand, holding him in place, as he started trying to take the whole length into his mouth. His other hand reached up and started to fondle his chest, repositioning to get a better angle, seeing if he could get a reaction. Drifter grabbed his hand and moved it up to his throat, tightening his grip so the other's hand was applying pressure, before digging itself into the chosen one's hair. The younger man sucked his dick, hard, squeezing his neck all the while. 

The Drfiter gasped, struggling to breathe, and barely managing to choke out his moans, his dick growing even harder in the other's mouth. The Guardian sucked harder, scraping his nails down his chest with his free hand. 

"Fuck, I'm already-" he growled, gasping and shivering as he came, tightening his grip in the other's hair. The Guardian swallowed, slowing to a gentle bobbing of his head without any real pressure as the Drifter sank back against the wall, breathing heavily and rubbing his neck. 

The Guardian moved to sit on his lap and feathered a couple kisses on his neck, over the reddened area. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, gimme a sec… Damn, it really has been a while, I didn't think I'd come that fast…" 

"We don't have to keep going. You could like, watch me jerk off or something?" 

His chest heaving, he lay down on the cot, pulling the Guardian closer to his face. "I haven't been alive all this time just to be acting like some kinda virgin when I finally get to put my hands on you. Don't you dare hold out on me."

"Haha, wouldn't dream of it. Still like it rough?" 

"Hah! Nothins' changed" 

The Guardian barely gave him a chance to lift up his hips before ripping his pants and underwear down and off his legs. He pushed his legs up to press against his chest and his fingers went right for his ass. The chosen one transmatted lube to him and poured it sloppily over his fingers before pressing one inside, the Drifter wincing but groaning at the touch. 

Not giving him time to breathe, he quickly inserted another finger, rubbing and scissoring quickly and harshly, before slicking himself up and pressing into his hole. 

Drifter's breathing intensified and he struggled to stay composed, gasping while the Guardian rammed into him, who was trying to angle himself towards his sweet spot. 

"Mmmm, fuck," he gasped, "You're pretty good at this for someone who seems like they'd be a stick in the mud." 

"I'm a stick in something, that's for sure."

The Drifter chuckled, shaking his head. "Please, keep sweet talking me, you're so good at it."

He rolled his eyes back at him, instead turning his focus back to thrusting as hard as he could, watching the other arch his back into it. Drifter was finally starting to swell up again, and the younger man grabbed him, jerking him roughly. 

"Shit, I'm so damn sensitive" he moaned, clutching to his hotshot.

The Guardian groaned, still thrusting hard. "I've wanted to fuck you like this for a while, Drifter," he gasped.

"You have dreams about me?"

He was embarrassed for a moment, before squeezing the Drifter's hand with his free one. "Yeah, actually." 

He squeezed back, and breathed out "me too."

The younger man grinned at the response, and focused on trying to force all of himself into Drifter, grazing his prostate during the process. He rocked back and forth, but he was already close. He cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, arms shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He kept rocking back and forth, riding the aftershock of his orgasm, as he tightly gripped Drifter's cock and pumped, allowing the other to finish as well. The Guardian hissed as the Drifter tightened around him, letting out one last sigh of relief as he pulled out. 

The older man pulled the Guardian to his chest, holding him tightly as his breathing settled, turning him around with him to lie on their side. 

"D'ya mind? If we…?" 

The younger male held the arms encircling him firmly in place. "I was hoping I could stay. I… I really do want to get to know you better. I want to spend more time with you. Like this too, of course. But also maybe just… hang out more too, if you can find some time for me."

"I'll make time. Spider doesn't need to see me too often, neither do the other folk I visit. I hang out here a lot more than you might expect."

The Guardian let out a laugh. "I can make time too! There are so many more other Guardians out there now doing my job for me. Hell, sometimes I feel like I don't even need to really show up to the rotating apocalyptic event that seems to be the life."

"Ain't that a sight. You handle the big stuff like it's a piece of cake, though, to be sure."

"I handle Gambit pretty well too. Someone has to show these new lights how it's done."

"You really, really do show em' champ. They can get real upset when facing off against you."

"I sure can have a lot of fun with them," he yawned. "I do feel bad for Zavala, though." He pushed himself closer to Drifter's body, slipping away into sleep. "But this is so much bigger than he realizes."

Drifter watched him slip away, felt his breathing even out. "Smart kid. Kinda bad taste in men, but, I ain't complainin'." He got himself more comfortable too, and clutched the Guardian close to him, trying not to get his hopes up too much that maybe, just maybe, he won't be alone for at least a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
